henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles
Charles is a helicopter pilot who works for the government. He appears as Henry's ally in Infiltrating the Airship, one route of Fleeing the Complex, and is confirmed to appear in Completing the Mission. Infiltrating the Airship He controls the military helicopter and leads Henry through his mission. His biggest role is in the Government Supported Private Investigator route. When Captain G sends Henry on his mission, Charles gives him an earpiece and serves as Henry's handler. After Henry breaks into the airship, Charles helps him cross a large gap by using a mechanical robot. The next room has a guard who is having trouble using his keycard in the door. Charles assists Henry by using one of his gadgets to melt the officer's bones. After Henry gathers the evidence he needs, Charles reveals the next room has too many armed guards, and suggests Henry too use the ventilation duct. There is a lot of electricity blocking the path, but Henry orders Charles to reroute the power to a random room (that ends up being a darkroom, ruining the photos of the Toppat Clan Member working inside) Henry can now safely reach the cargo bay, where two more men are blocking his path. Charles thus tells Henry to click a button on his earpiece, which turns it into a force gun. Henry takes out the two men and Charles brings the chopper near the bay doors. The Right Hand Man comes into the cargo bay and attempts to stop Henry, but Henry is able to use the force gun to blast himself to the chopper. He turns the evidence over to Charles, and the Toppat Clan is arrested. During this same path, when Henry has to get across the gap, Henry can choose for Charles to directly help him. Charles tries to do so by crashing his helicopter into the Airship, leading to a fail. In the PBT ending, when Geoffrey spots Henry who steals the ruby, Charles sees that alarm is activated and Henry has been found out. Captain G moves to plan B and Charles calls reinforcements. Military soldiers then break into the airship and cause it to crash in the desert, where the fight continues on the ground. When the Center for Chaos Containment launches a prototype army to solve the chaos, Henry steals their armor and escapes with the ruby. Charles intercepts him, but the Captain tells him to let him go over Charles's protests. In the RBH ending, Charles isn't seen until the end. After turning over the Toppat Leader to the General, Charles hands Henry a document pardoning him of his crimes. He and the General take the Toppat Leader and leave. Fleeing the Complex Charles reappears in Fleeing the Complex during the International Rescue Operative route. If Henry escapes his cell, he has the option to contact Charles. Charles remarks that he is on another mission, but has heard of The Wall and can swing by to get Henry out. He then instructs Henry to head outside and find a place for him to land. A guard blocks Henry's way, but Charles clears the path by controlling a miniature helicopter to latch a grappling hook to the guard, pulling him off the ledge. When Henry continues to the helipad, the two guards up there spot his helicopter and prepare to shoot him down. Henry tackles the one with a rocket launcher to save Charles. When the other guard notices Henry, he is crushed by Charles' helicopter. The two of them then fly off, earning the rank: International Rescue Operative. In a reference to the previous game, there is again an option for Henry to choose Charles as help (when deciding how to take out the guard). Again, Charles takes this as a sign to crash his helicopter, leading to another fail. Completing the Mission Charles is set to appear in the final game. Personality Charles is not very intelligent. In both games that he appears in, he has the "perfect plan" to deal with enemies, namely fly his helicopter straight into them, despite the risks and obstacles. Most of the fails in the route where he assists Henry fails because he messes something up. He really likes using a gatling gun, but ends up accidentally killing Henry with it because it was poorly suited for the scenario. He does pull off a masterful shot in Complex with a sniper rifle, but unfortunately, he accidentally aimed at Henry instead of the guard. Charles also doesn't understand many of the gadgets he uses. He has a gravity bubble, but has no idea if "Up" means that it raises the gravity inside the bubble, or lift the person in the bubble up into the air. He'll also hack into their systems to open a door not realizing it's the wrong one. He also takes things very literally: He'll shut the power off the Airship when asked, but doesn't realize the airship needs power to fly. If the Rapidly Promoted Executive or Pure Blooded Thief ending are considered canon, he might have a great bond with Henry and always treat him as his partner despite Henry's actions opposing the government he's working for, as he's willing to help Henry escaping the complex. He also feels bad if he accidentally shoots Henry. 画廊 up down.jpg|Charles controlling gravity. charlos.jpg|Hitting the Airship window wers.jpg contest.jpg ice_screenshot_20151202-183352.png|Charles in Fleeing The Complex. Charles.PNG|Charles during the sniper fail in Fleeing the Complex 2018-03-04 21-32-26.png|Charles's "perfect plan" Quotes fail after a quote means that the quote only happens in a fail. *"I think he set off some sort of alarm. In the vault?" *"Alright, I get to bring out the big guns! hey, it Should be Good to Go Now." fail *"Ok, here I come! Dun, dun, dududun dun dun, dudun dun dun dun dun!"* (An asterisk after a quote means that Charles dies after he says that.) fail *"Oh, man! A duck just flew right in to the propeller! Oh what a mess!" fail *"I've got the perfect plan... This is the greatest plaaaa- !"* fail *"Ehh...there you go! Hey I've seen a heli-pad up there, should be a good place to pick up. But if I get close though...they'll set up the alarm...oh, yep they see me. I'm coming in and get ready." *"D'ya just jump off the edge... Wait, was that the plan? Man, we really should have coordinated that better. I mean I was not prepared at -"* fail *"Got 'em (him)! Wait... ohhhh.." fail *"Hey, look! I'm here!" Trivia *From his helicopter cabin Charles can hack into airship system, control its electric power and give Henry some useful devices and objects. **Strangely, this means the military could just shut down the airship, no Henry and no boarding needed. *Charles is the man who gave Henry official pardon signed by president Jefferson Smithsonian in the "Relentless Bounty Hunter" ending. *The teamwork of Charles and Henry might refer to Rolls-Royce, since two founders were Charles Rolls and Henry Royce. *Charles has never been seen without his red-and-black headset. *In Infiltrating the Airship, Charles piloted a UH-1 Iroquois,but in Fleeing the Complex, Charles now pilots a UH-60 Black Hawk. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fleeing the Complex Characters Category:Red Shoes Category:GSPI Goverment Supported Private Investigator Category:Pure Blooded Thief Category:RBH Relentless bounty hunter Category:International Rescue Operative Category:RPE Rapidly Promoted Executive Category:Completing the Mission Characters